Elevator
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Clare gets stuck inside an elevator with a seriously obnoxious, but hot, guy.


**Er... A lemon? **

* * *

"Hold it, please!"

Clare Edwards sighed in relief as she stepped inside the elevator. She flashed a greatful smile at the old woman who had held open the elevator door for her. "Thanks..." She wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist.

"Um... What floor?" The old woman smiled a toothless smile. "The tenth floor, young lady. And thank you, too." Clare smiled as she pressed the button.

"_FUCK!_"

The petite girl's blue eyes widened as a hand peeked out from the almost closed doors. Clare frantically pushed the 'open' button. Clare bit her lip as she watched the doors crush the stranger's hand. She bit down on her lip harder as she heard his howls of pain from the other side of the doors.

The doors finally opened and the unknown guy snatched his hand back. Clare looked up at him. He was tall, well, taller than her, and had dark, messy hair and piercing emerald-green eyes. He looked really pissed. Clare's gaze drifted to his hand.

He clutched his red, throbbing hand, a frown on his face. Clare blushed ; partly because of what she's done to him, but also because he was handsome. _Very_ handsome.

She moved out of his way as his glare intensified. He growled and stepped inside. Clare pushed the button and wiped her sweaty palms on her plaid skirt. She glanced at the guy, who was_ still_ glaring at her. "I-I'm sorry." She squeaked. The guy didn't respond, just stared at her with a scowl on his face.

The elevator stopped on the tenth floor. The old woman stepped out the door. She turned around and gave the two teens an amused look.

"Kiss and make up, will ya?"

Clare turned red. The old lady shook her head as she walked away. "Couples these days." Clare turned redder. "But we're not-" She was cut off by the sound of the elevator doors closing. She groaned and rested her head against the wall.

"Is your hand okay?" She asked the guy, cheeks pink. He didn't respond, just stared at her with an emotionless face. Clare glanced at his hand, it wasn't swollen anymore, just a light pink. Clare sighed in relief. Thank God he was fine.

_CRASH! KRRRRK! CRASH!_

Clare stood up straight, frightened. She quickly stood by the stranger beside her, fear and confusion in her eyes. The young man smirked. "W-what's going o-on?" Clare stuttered, trembling slightly.

"We're stuck."

"W-what?"

"We're stuck, the elevator's stuck."

"No..." Clare said and began punching the elevator buttons. She cursed when the light bulb above her went out. "No, no! They're showing Glee tonight! I can't miss that." She pounded on the buttons, and the light bulb above them flickered on and off. "Ugh! I give up..."

Clare sat on the floor, folding her arms. The guy in front of her watched her, amused. The girl was so childish, so immature. _'Yet... it's adorable... She's adorable...' _He smirked. "You watch Glee? Seriously?" He laughed. "That show is for preps. There's no need to go ape over _that_ show."

"Excuse me?" Clare glared at him. "At least I'm not some emo, or rebel, or whatever you are." She looked at his clothes with an eyebrow raised. He was wearing all black. Black jacket, black 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt, black jeans, black Converse.

He even wore black nail polish and there were two earrings on his left ear, three on his right. One was a black post earring. He also wore a skull ring and a black guitar pick necklace. He smirked. Clare clenched her fists. _'And that smirk... So annoying... Yet so hot...' _She blushed at her thoughts and looked away.

The guy chuckled. "So..." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What's your name, beautiful?" Clare could feel her cheeks turn hot and red. "It's none of your business, or concern."

"Oooh, feisty." He took a step towards her, a wicked grin on his face. "I like feisty girls."

She stood up immediately, backing away from him. The lights still flickered, on and off. On and off.

"You know, since we're stuck here, which will be for a couple hours or more, we might as well get to know each other."

He grinned when her back hit the wall. He put his hands on either side of her shoulders, and leaned in. She could feel his hot, minty breath on her face. She whimpered softly. "All I want is your name, blue eyes. And I'll leave you alone."

"I... My name is..." She blushed as he ran a hand down her waist. "I.. I'm... I'm-_hmmmm!_" He slipped his hand in her shirt, and began stroking her waist. He leaned in closer and began to place soft kisses on her neck. "W-wait... I haven't... I haven't..."

She closed her eyes, face crimson. She was letting a complete stranger touch her! What was wrong with her?

"I'm Clare Edwards..." She whimpered, running a hand through his dark, silky hair. He looked up at her, smirking, eyes a dark green, full of lust and want. "I'm Eli Goldsworthy. You gotta know my name, you'll be screaming it later, babe."

Clare blushed and pushed him away. "You, you pervert!" She yelled, adjusting her shirt and patting her hair. He laughed and held her by the waist. "You seemed to be enjoying it..." He said huskily, tightening his hold around her. "In fact, you _were_ enjoying it."

"You cocky bastard!"

"Well, well... Surprised to hear such words come out of the mouth of someone who looks so innocent, like a saint. Guess you aren't as innocent as you look." She yelped as he cupped her derriere. "Maybe you just look innocent, but inside, you're a -"

"Get away from me, you pervert!" He chuckled darkly. "Come on, babe. I know you want me." Clare scoffed. "Dream on, you cocky, perverted -"

She squeaked as she felt his hand brush her underwear. "See?" He murmured, looking down at her with forest green eyes. "You're wet... Which means..." He tugged at her underwear. "You want me... And _bad_, by the feel of it." Her cheeks turned pink. "I-"

"You what, _Clare?_"

"I want you to leave me alone, you sick pervert."

"Is that what you _really_ want, blue eyes?" He said huskily, tracing a finger down her waist. "Or do you want me to fuck you?" He chuckled darkly, playing with her short auburn curls, twirling and wrapping them around his finger. "Hmmm... _Clare?_"

"I..."

She hung her head. There was no use in denying it now. She did want him. He was so cute and annoying at the same time, and it made her want him. He tilted her head upwards with a finger and kissed her. Clare moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gripped on to her waist, licking her lower lip for entrance.

He wanted her as well. Wanted her so bad.

She opened her mouth, and he explored her cavern. She tasted so sweet, like candy, so innocent, so pure. Clare whimpered as his tongue played with hers. He gripped her hair, deepening the kiss. She pulled away after a few moments, breathless and blushing. "You see..." He said huskily. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart."

He smirked. She was gorgeous. Her hair was messy, lips swollen, face flushed. And that made him want her more, made his already painful erection harder.

She was so beautiful, she had a nice ass, curves, a fair-sized chest, she was simply gorgeous. And he wanted to ravish her.

He groaned and rubbed his erection against her thigh. She blushed, holding on to him.

He wanted her bad, so bad that he would burst if he didn't take her. He wanted so much to touch her, to admire her body, but the want, the _need_ to _fuck_ her was greater. He wanted to feel her around him, wanted to make her scream his name over and over until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Are you a virgin?" He whispered, while grinding his throbbing erection against her center. "I..." She blushed. "Yes..."

"I'll be gentle..." _'But not for long...' _

"Okay..." She nodded. He kneeled down and lifted her skirt. A smirk appeared on his face. She was wearing pink underwear with a tiny ribbon on it. Clare blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Just take it off already." She mumbled.

He nodded and slowly slid off her underwear. Once it was off, he admired her womanhood. It was dripping wet, pink, beautiful. He touched her clit and she let out a yelp. His erection throbbed in response. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He muttered, placing soft kisses on her thighs.

"Eli..." She whimpered. "Eli, please..." She looked down at him with shimmering, innocent, lust-filled blue eyes. He nodded once more, and tossed her panties to corner of the elevator. He stood up and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Clare blushed as he removed his boxers, revealing his large, erect member.

Clare stared, cheeks reddening with every second she did, wondering if he would even fit inside of her. And he smirked, taking her into his arms. He held her by the waist, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he pushed himself inside of her. She whimpered in pain as he went deeper and deeper, and cried out when he broke her seal, holding on to him tight.

"Shh, shh... It'll go away."

Eli groaned when he was fully inside of her, it took all of his willpower not to move, he didn't want to hurt her. She was so tight, so wet, so warm, and he just wanted to fuck her brains out already. Clare whimpered, it hurt like hell, he was so damn huge. She didn't think she could adjust to his size. She lay her head on his shoulder, trying to ignore the pain. And then finally, it was gone.

"It's okay now, Eli."

Eli sighed in relief, his erection was throbbing, and her squeezing him wasn't helping. He began to move, slowly, watching her face. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt better now, the feeling of him moving inside of her felt like heaven now.

"Eli, please... Move faster..."

Eli smirked. She wanted it already?

He began to move faster, gripping her hips tight. Clare moaned, fisting his hair. He went faster, deeper, harder, making her scream his name loud. "Eli! Oh God, Eli! _ELI!_" His thrusts were earth-shaking, and she couldn't see anything, feel anything, but him, and the pleasure he was giving her.

Eli groaned as he pumped in and out of her wet, slick heat. She was squeezing him so tight, she was so fucking tight, that he felt like he was going to release any minute now. "Fuck, Clare..." He hissed, beads of sweat running down his face.

"Eli, oh Eli, _please!_"

"Tell me what you want Clare..."

"Eli, please.. Please fuck me.." She whimpered, holding on to him.

He smirked and gripped her hips, pounding into her as fast and as hard as he could. Clare moaned loud, she was in ecstasy. He whole body shook at the forced of his thrusts. "Eli, oh god, _Eliiiii!_" Clare was in heaven, and she was beginning to see stars. "Oh, Eli! Eli, don't stop! _Please!_" Eli growled and kept a bruising grip on Clare's hips, fucking her as hard as he could, and groaning at how tight she was.

He didn't want to stop. He never wanted to stop. He wanted to keep on fucking her and hearing her sweet screams and moans of pleasure. He wanted to keep on hearing her scream _his_ name.

"Eli, oooooh, Eli!" She gripped onto his dark locks. "_ELI!_"

Clare closed her eyes and released, Eli groaned as she squeezed him tightly, and he continued to pound into her mercilessly, and she held on to him as he rocked into her. He closed his eyes after a few thrusts, and finally released inside of her, groaning loudly.

Clare slumped against him, exhausted. Both of them panted, sweat ran down their bodies. Eli smirked and kissed her, running his fingers through her sweaty auburn curls. "You were amazing, blue eyes." She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled away to admire her. Her skirt was hitched up around her waist, her lips were swollen from his kisses, her curls were in disarray, her face was pink, she had a "I-was-just-thoroughly-fucked" look. She was beautiful, such a pretty sight to his eyes.

Eli pulled out of her, and they both slumped against the wall. Eli pulled her onto his lap, and tucked a curl behind her ear. "We need to get dressed..." She whispered, running a hand through his hair. "Someone might see us."

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Babe, the elevator isn't working yet. I heard that it takes a long time to get broken elevators to work again..." He smiled wickedly, eyes glinting in mischief. "Perhaps we could pass the time with another round."

Clare blushed, and bit her lip. He ran a hand down her waist. "And this time, I'm going to admire your body," He whispered, stroking her breast. "Kiss you, play with you, _taste_ you..." She shivered. "And fuck you twice as hard..." Clare pinkened. "What if we don't... have enough time?" She asked shyly, looking down.

"We have all the time in the world." He murmured, removing her blouse and tossing it aside.

"...Okay..."

He smirked and gently lay her down on the floor, and climbed on top of her. He stared into her big, innocent, lust filled blue eyes with his sinful dark green ones, and pulled her into a kiss.

They had all the time in the world.

* * *

**I am ashamed. I tried my best, though.**

**This sucked.**

**Ugh... Sorry? :/**


End file.
